Butterflies part 60
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Fevers in the Thornton house


"Caleb, let's go home, buddy."

"Ok, Daddy." He took Jack's hand and walked over to Sargeant and waited as Jack's strong arms lifted him high onto the horse and settled him in front of the saddle. Then Jack climbed up and they were on their way.

"How was school today?"

"Fine. Opal lost Brownie on recess. She cried."

"Did you help her look for him?"

"Yes, but we couldn't find him."

"Poor Opal." Jack urged Sargeant forward and then decided to make one stop first before heading home.

Elizabeth sunk in to her featherbed. She couldn't stay awake anymore. She fed the babies once more and decided she couldn't do anymore of anything. Her head was pounding, she was hot and shivering and coughing a lot. She needed Jack.

"Gamma, hot. No eat." Maddie was protesting the soup Charlotte was trying to give her. She turned her head and cried. "No eat. Pease."

"Shhh. Ok. You need to drink water though." She held a cup to her lips and she drank all of the water in the cup. "Good girl, Bug." Maddie leaned against her.

Caleb and Jack walked in and heard lots of coughing and crying. "Hi, Grandma," Caleb said to Grace.

"Hi, Sweetheart. How was school?"

"It was fine. Where's Mama?"

"She's trying to sleep. She's pretty sick."

"Dada, up pease," Emmy pleaded. She was hot and her ear hurt and she just wanted something, anything that would help her feel better. Jack picked her up and kissed her, feeling her hot skin.

"Oh poor Emmy. Let's go to your room and rock."

"Daddy, me too. Hot." Maddie reached for Jack, coughing and whimpering. Jack took both girls into the cooler room and tried to rock them to sleep. It was so hard to see them this way.

Grace walked in with a cup of water for Emmy. "Can you see if you can get her to drink this? She only seems to want Elizabeth to feed her but she needs liquids."

Jack shrugged. "I'll try. Sweetie, can you drink water for me?" She opened her mouth like a little bird and drank the whole cup.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're a lifesaver Jack." Grace was so relieved and so exhausted from the last few days, that she burst into tears. Jack looked at her, seeing how tired she was.

"Mom, why don't you go to bed? I can handle things here."

"Of course you can, but I still need to get a few things done."

"Nothing that can't wait a few hours."

"Ok, but the one thing I need to do has to wait until the girls are in bed. Come find me when you don't have your arms full, ok?"

"Sure."

A half hour later, Jack had put the girls in bed and found Grace in the kitchen. "Mom?"

She walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back with a sigh. "I am so sorry, Jack."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like we don't need you. That is not true, at all. What I meant was that you don't need to worry about us. It just came out the wrong way."

"Well, I know that while I was gone…"

"Because we had to. Now you're here and we need every person we can get, especially you. I'm not going to speak for Beth, but she needs you so much. She's pretty sick, Jack."

"What did the Doctor say?"

"Maddie and Emmy should be ok. Their fevers will probably last a couple more days. As long as they are drinking water and using the bathroom normally, they will be ok."

"What did he say about Elizabeth?"

"He didn't like the sound of her cough. He told her to rest, or she could be sicker than her girls and she is Jack. I'm worried she won't be able to nurse the babies."

"When did they eat last?"

"Just before she laid down."

"Ok. I have a few ideas, but I will need your help when it's time."

"Ok."

The time came about three hours later. Elizabeth didn't have the strength to sit up, but the babies were hungry. Jack propped her up in the middle of the headboard with a pillow on each side. He was amazed at how hot she was and yet she was shivering. He was almost thinking the babies shouldn't be near her, but they had been all along and they needed to eat. Jack unbuttoned Elizabeth's nightgown and propped Drew up on the pillow and helped him start to nurse. Grace watched and did the same thing with Will. As long as they stayed with them, holding them in place, the babies could eat. A half hour later, the twins were asleep so Jack and Grace gently removed them and put them in their cradle and then Jack buttoned up Elizabeth's nightgown.

"No, Honey. Hot," she mumbled. "So hot."

"Mom, can you hand me that water?" He sat next to her and tried to get her to drink water.

"Sweetheart, you need to drink water. Your fever is high. Can you open your mouth?" She opened just enough for him to pour the cool liquid into her mouth. "Good." He started to get up, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Need you. Please don't go." she mumbled.

"I'll be back. Caleb needs to get tucked in and…"

"No, stay." She rolled toward him and put her head on his chest. "Please."

He looked over at Grace. "Don't worry Jack. You stay. Charlotte and I can handle it."

"Can you please get my Mom for me?"

She walked out and a moment later, Charlotte walked in. "Jack?"

"Mom, can you ask Bill to work for me for a few days? I'm needed here."

"Already done. I asked him before I came this morning."

"Ok, thank you."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. She's got a high fever and she's really weak."

"Fine, you here with me," she mumbled. She moved her hand into his. "Love."

"Love you too, Baby." He looked at his Mom. "Thank you, Mom."

"Of course." She left the room.

"So hot, Jack. No blankets." He uncovered her and then had a thought.

"Elizabeth, let's take off your nightgown and put you in your cooler one."

"OK." He had to do all the work though. Once he had her warmer one off, he went to the dresser and found her light gown with the thin straps. It wasn't easy to get it over her head and on her body without her help, but he eventually did it and then covered her with a sheet so she wouldn't get chilled. "Thank you, Jack." He kissed her head and held her close.

The night was a long one. The babies had to eat so Jack maneuvered things as he and Grace had before and it worked. Maddie and Emmy woke up crying a few times as well. He stripped them down to their underwear and covered them with a light blanket, figuring they would keep warm enough together.

After three days, Emmy and Maddie's fevers had broken so they were much more comfortable, but Elizabeth still struggled. She needed to eat so she could get stronger, so she could keep feeding her babies, but she refused. Jack kept giving her water and hoped each time he tried, that she would eat some soup or eggs that he made.

Jack felt lost and defeated and so worried that he was losing her. He walked into the kitchen and sat the plate of uneaten eggs on the counter and tried not to cry.

"Jack?" Charlotte walked in and saw his expression.

"Mom? She won't eat. Her fever is high. She's so weak I don't know how much longer she will be able to feed the babies. I don't know what to do."

She walked over and hugged him. "Son, you are exhausted too. She will get through this. I know what you are thinking but don't. She has always been strong and she is sicker than the girls were so she won't bounce back as fast. Give her time."

An hour later, he once again had hope.

"Daddy! Mama is awake. She told me to get you."

"Thank you, Caleb." He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth?" He walked in the room and looked but she had her eyes closed.

"Jack, come here." She raised her hand for him to take.

"How are you feeling?"

"I need you here." She was whispering but talking clearly.

"I'm here." He felt her forehead and her cheeks and her chest. She felt cooler to him, not feverish. "I think your fever broke." She nodded.

"I'm so weak, but I need to use the bathroom. Can you help me?" He scooped her up, noticing she weighed less then before she got sick, and slowly walked to the bathroom. After they finished, he carried her back to bed and started to leave. She put her hand on his face, looking closely. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?" He looked away.

"I'm fine. I'm getting you some soup."

"Hey, come back here. Just for a minute." He knelt down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I was worried. I thought I was losing you, and I can't do that. I need you too much." His tears started again. "These babies need you, all of us do. You can't leave me, please." He put his head on her lap, not hiding the tears.

"Was I that sick? I mean I feel terrible but, I can't remember much." She stroked his hair, feeling him relax. "Sweetheart, I'm ok." She touched his face, drying his tears. He sat up and looked away.

"I'm getting you soup and biscuits and you need to eat ok?"

"Ok, I will." She sat back and closed her eyes waiting for him to come back. Grace walked in to check on the babies.

"Mother?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep, Dear."

"How sick was I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack was just in here, saying he was worried he was going to lose me. Was I that sick?"

"Well, you had a high fever and were in and out of sleep for the last three days. You've lost weight and you haven't eaten. He had reason to be worried, I think. He could see you losing your strength and to him that meant not being able to feed the boys and it probably felt like you were slipping away."

Elizabeth stared at her mother.

"How have the boys been eating?"

"Jack comes in and helps them nurse. It's been working, but you seemed to be waking up less and less."

"How are Maddie and Emmy?"

"Their fevers broke yesterday. They seem to be ok."

"Good." She leaned further into her pillows and shut her eyes. She was exhausted and she just wanted to sleep.

"Ok, Sweetheart. I have food for you." Jack walked in with a bowl of soup and a biscuit.

Her eyes opened and she sat up, remembering her promise that she would eat and now that she knew how worried he was, she would try harder. Grace walked out of the room, leaving them alone. He put the tray down on the side table and put another pillow behind her. She looked at his face, concern etched into his brow and love in his eyes. He lifted the bowl to hand it to her. She took the bowl but didn't have the strength. He took it back and carefully spooned the hot liquid into her mouth.

"Its so good." She opened her mouth for another spoonful and continued until she was full. "I don't want anymore."

"Are you sure? You didn't eat very much. How about a bite of Abigail's biscuits?"

"One bite," she said laying her head back. He lifted the biscuit to her mouth and she closed her eyes as she tasted the buttery warmth. "Oh my." She chewed and swallowed. He put the biscuit down and started to get up. "Jack, please stay."

"You need to rest."

"I need you, please stay." He climbed under the covers next to her and she moved over, putting her head on his chest. "Thank you for taking care of me." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm. "And for helping me feed the babies. Please don't ever think that I don't need you."

"I'd do anything for our family."

"I know." She looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later, Jack helped her feed the babies again and then helped her with a bath. He carried her to the bathroom and sat with her until she was done and then carried her back.

He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. "Are you coming to bed Sweetie?"

"In a few minutes. I'll be back ok?" She nodded and watched him leave.

Jack went to the kitchen to shut off the lamps and make sure it was clean. Then he shut off the lamps in the living room and sat on the couch to think.

Over the years, his faith and patience had been tested so many times and on so many levels. The one thing that he always ended up with after everything, was Elizabeth. She stood by his side, or sat, and supported him. She was a better wife than he had ever hoped she would be. She was a wonderful Mother and a great friend. He felt extremely fortunate to be alive and to have such an amazing family.

He got up to go join his wife in bed. He had been through a lot recently too and needed to rest. He needed to hold her in his arms and forget about how sick she had been.

He walked in to the dark room, removed his shirt and socks and climbed under the covers.

"Jack?" she mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over toward him.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here." He kissed her forehead, holding her close.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He felt her cold toes between his feet and it made him feel that all was ok again.

A week later, everyone was healthy in the house. Everyone but Elizabeth had all their strength back. She was almost there, but not quite. Thankfully, she had Grace and Charlotte helping everyday while Jack was working.

Jack was riding in to town and noticed a well dressed older man sitting outside the saloon. He had never seen him before so he introduced himself.

"Hello, Sir. I'm Constable Jack Thornton." He extended his hand and the gentleman stood up and shook it, removing his hat.

"I'm Jacob Hunt."

"Where are you from, Mr. Hunt?"

"I'm from here now, but originally from Calgary."

"You're moving to Hope Valley? That's wonderful."

"It seems quiet. Is there a lot of crime here?"

"No, and I try very hard to keep it that way," he said with a wink. "Where are you staying?"

"Here, above the saloon, until I find a more permanent location. I'm looking to buy some land."

"Oh? I will keep my ears open for you. My good friend Lee Coulter owns the saw mill. You should talk to him if you want to know about land."

"Ok, much obliged, Constable."

"You're welcome, Mr. Hunt. Have a good day."

Later, Jack and Caleb were riding through town after school and they saw Mr. Hunt again.

"Constable!"

Jack stopped his horse and nodded. "Mr. Hunt, how is the quest for land coming along?"

"I spoke with Lee at the mill and he said there is a piece of land next to yours for sale. I'm not sure where that is, however."

"Well, I can take you there, as long as you join me and my family for dinner."

"I would like that, thank you. Is this boy your son?" He nodded at Caleb.

"Yes, this is my oldest son, Caleb. Caleb, this is Mr. Hunt."

"Hello, Sir."

"Nice to meet you Caleb. My horse is at the livery. I'll meet you back out here in ten minutes?"

"Can you meet us at the café? I'm going to get some food to take home."

"Of course."

As they rode home they chatted. "So, Caleb, how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Two brothers and two sisters."

"Wow, big family. Constable, I must say, it's rare to meet a Constable married with children."

"I suppose it is."

"Typically, Mounties move around a lot, yes?"

"Yes, but about five years ago, I was given my pick of stations, and I chose Hope Valley."

"I see."

They rode in to the yard and Jack helped Caleb down. "Caleb, run and tell Mama we have a guest for dinner and take this basket of food inside too. We will be back soon, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy. Bye Mr. Hunt!"

About an hour later, Elizabeth, Grace and Charlotte had set the table and cleaned up around the house. Jack and Jacob walked in the door as the twins were crying and Maddie and Emmy were running around the living room.

"Great timing, Sweetheart," Elizabeth walked up and kissed Jack's cheek. "You must be Mr. Hunt? I'm Elizabeth Thornton."

"Pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Thornton."

"You as well. I'm going to go tend to Will and Drew and then dinner should be ready."

Grace walked through the room, oblivious to a guest standing in the doorway. He, however, noticed her as soon as she entered the room. Jack looked and saw Jacob's face and smiled. "Mom, good evening."

Grace turned and smiled. "Oh, Jack Dear. You're home. Thank goodness because, Grandma needs a breather."

"Mom, this is Jacob Hunt. Mr. Hunt, this is my Mother-in-law, Grace Thatcher."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Hunt. Where are you from?"

"Gamma! Gamma! Help!" Maddie was running toward her being chased by Emmy and Caleb, giggling.

"Kids! Let's go in the other room, please."

"Yes, Daddy," They responded and left the room.

"Sorry, why don't we go in the kitchen," Jack suggested.

Ten minutes later, Grace and Jacob were in the kitchen drinking coffee and Jack decided it was a good time to change out of his uniform. He walked in his bedroom and found Elizabeth feeding the babies.

"Hi, Sweetie."

"Hi, Jack," she said with a smile.

"I'm going to change and then we can all have supper. I see the boys are getting a jump on things," he mentioned as he kissed their cheeks and then Elizabeth's lips. "Missed you today."

"I missed you too."

"Were the kids good?"

"Yeah, the girls have had so much energy. It's wearing us out. I wish it was warmer out so they could run outside."

"I'm just glad they are both feeling better."

"Me too." The boys fell asleep so Elizabeth and Jack put them both in their crib. "So, this Mr. Hunt. What's his story?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I don't know much, but he used to live in Calgary and he's looking for land to buy. Lee suggested the piece next to ours so I invited him to dinner so I could show him the land."

"Ok, well, we probably shouldn't keep them waiting."

"I'll be out after I change." She nodded and left the room.

During dinner, Grace and Mr. Hunt talked a lot. Jack and Elizabeth took care of the kids and listened.

"Mr. Hunt would you like some pie?" Elizabeth asked after clearing the supper dishes.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Mrs. Thornton."

"Mother, do you want pie?"

"Yes, Dear. Thank you."

Caleb and the girls were with Jack in the living room, reading a story. After giving Jacob and her Mother pie, Elizabeth came to the living room. The kids were starting to fall asleep so Elizabeth suggested bed time.

Caleb went to change in to his pajamas and crawled into bed. Jack and Elizabeth each took a daughter and changed them into nightgowns and put them in their crib. They watched as the girls cuddled up together, nose to nose.

"Julie and I used to sneak in to each other's room to sleep together. I love that our girls are best friends too."

"Its very sweet." He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and led her out to go kiss Caleb goodnight.

Caleb was already sleeping when they walked in. "Night baby," Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek.

"Night Mama," he whispered.

They walked in to the kitchen just as Grace and Jacob were getting up from the table.

"Constable, Mrs. Thornton, thank you for dinner." Jack shook his hand and Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Hunt."

"Its getting late, I better get back to town."

"I'll walk you out, Jake," Grace offered.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and looked at Jack as the older couple walked out.

"What?" Jack whispered.

"Jake? Walk him out?"

"They have been talking all night. It makes sense to be on a first name basis."

"I suppose."

"That pie looks really good."

"Do you want some?"

"Let's sit by the fire. Maybe some tea too?"

"Why don't you get the tea and pie and I will go change into that nightgown you like so much?" She winked at him and kissed him.

"Deal."

Jack looked up from the couch as he heard the door open. "So, Mom. Did you have a good evening?"

He smiled at her making her blush a little.

"Yes, thank you, son. I did. Goodnight."

"Just so you know, I like Mr. Hunt."

"Good to know." She took a few more steps down the hall to her bedroom. "Are you sure? Do you think it's too soon?"

He stood up and walked over to her. "Mom, it's been what? Nine months? I don't think it's too soon, if you don't."

"I'm not sure. It might be too fast."

"Does he know about what happened?"

"Yes, I told him. He's very understanding about wanting to take things slow."

"Good."

"Night, Jack. Enjoy your tea."

"Night, Mom. We will."

"Oh and he's taking me to Abigail's for dinner tomorrow."

"Good. It s good to see that look in your eyes again." She smiled and turned around, almost bumping into Elizabeth.

"Oh, Mother!" she quickly wrapped her arms around herself, wishing her robe was there.

"Goodnight, Beth." She smiled. "You look very beautiful in that gown."

"She does," Jack agreed, causing Elizabeth to blush.

"Thank you, both of you."

Grace chuckled and walked down the hall to her room and shut the door.

Elizabeth sighed and pulled Jack to the couch. "You do look beautiful."

"Thank you." She looked at him and admired the way he looked in the dark blue sweater he was wearing.

"What?"

"You look great in that sweater."

"Thank you." She moved closer on the couch.

"How's the pie?"

"It was really good."

"You ate the whole piece?" She nudged him with her knee.

"I didn't know you wanted any." He chuckled.

"You could have saved me a bite anyway. I'll go get myself some pie, then." She stood up and walked to the kitchen with Jack right behind her. She unwrapped the pie and cut herself a slice and then got a fork and started eating. "Oh my goodness! Abigail's pie is still so amazing."

"Can I have a bite?" Jack stepped very close to her and smiled.

"You want a bite of my pie? You didn't save me any." He stepped closer, backing her up against the counter, kissing her neck.

"Just one bite." He moved to her lips and stayed there for a minute.

"You are making it very hard to eat this."

"That's the idea." She put the plate on the counter and gave in to his kisses, loving how tight he held her against him, completely wrapping her in his arms.

They were getting carried away and didn't hear Maddie walk in. "Mama?" They pulled apart and looked down.

"Maddie? Why are you up? It's late."

"Scared, Mama. Hold Bug, pease?" Elizabeth picked her up and held her tight.

"What are you scared of?"

She shook her head and buried her face in Elizabeth's neck. "Scared."

"I'll meet you in bed, ok?" Jack asked.

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

Elizabeth rocked Maddie until she fell asleep and then put her back in the crib next to Emmy.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked as she walked in the bedroom and shut the door, locking it.

"Yeah, she seems to be. I rocked her back to sleep and put her back in the crib. Do you think you will have time to make Maddie a bed? They almost don't fit in that crib together."

"I'm almost done with it, actually."

"You are? Wow you work fast."

"Well, I worked on it when you were sick and everyone was sleeping. I had to keep my mind on something other than…."

"Other than what?"

"Nothing. I don't want to think about anything but continuing where we left off in the kitchen." He reached for her and she put her hand on his chest.

"Tell me."

"I was worried."

"I know. You already told me that. What else?"

He laid back and looked at the ceiling. "All these years I've loved you, we've been together, I've never felt that I really could lose you. Even when Charles showed up and proposed. I knew in my heart you loved me. This time, I was so scared. I don't know what I would do, if something happened to you."

She took his hand and held it, weaving her fingers through his. "I know that feeling. It's horrible. I'm sorry you went through that."

"I'm just glad you're still here with me."

"Me too, Sweetheart."


End file.
